His Light
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him…. Klaroline
1. Prologue

**His Light**

About the story: A take on…What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him….

**Disclaimer: **Huge fan, but I don't own any of the original plot line or its characters. I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.

* * *

Prologue

As Liz drove into the night with her daughter in the back seat after getting pizza, she was not expecting any surprises.

That was until she nearly ran over a body down the road.

Liz had always been a cautious woman, even before she joined the police. So, even without uniform, she still had a licensed gun with her at all times.

"Mommy..." Caroline whispered as Liz slowly grabbed her gun from the glove compartment.

"Shh honey. It's okay," Liz whispered back to her frightened child.

She slowly opened her door, with her headlights still blazing at the body on the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked, raising her voice half in concern and half in suspicion. It's been known that there are criminals out there that would lay in the middle of the road, in the middle of the night and even day time, for innocent bystanders to come around and check to see if they were okay. Once their guard was down, then that's when the criminals strike. Liz was no fool, however.

She had her gun poised to her side as she slowly came around the body, making sure that she could see it.

"Mommy, is...is the person okay?" Caroline asked, peeking from the window.

"Caroline, back in the seat," she whispered harshly to her daughter. The golden-haired girl looked on worriedly before slowly retreating back.

As Liz got a little bit closer, she used her unarmed hand to slowly roll the body over. Her eyes widen at his state. This was no criminal! It was an injured man! His head was bloodied and it looked like his arm was broken. She looked up towards the woods and up the hill. It looked like he fell from the cliff.

She quickly inspected him and tried to feel for a pulse. There was a pulse, but barely. Liz pulled out her cell phone and dialed for the ambulance. Her heart was racing for this poor man that was lying half dead on the street.

* * *

"So do you think he'll like it?" Caroline asked as she held the box in her hands.

Liz smiled down at her daughter. "Of course sweetie," Liz replied.

Caroline beamed as they stepped through the hospital doors. As Liz checked in, they immediately headed towards his room. It was a standard ward's room with white walls, a small television just across the beds that hung on the cieling, pastel-colored curtains, a bathroom near the entrance, large window that overlooked the hospital quarters, and a small table next to his bed. There was a small, glass vase with a white lily that toppled over the side next to his head.

This time, she brought over a simple yellow flower that matched her sundress in an adorable fashion. She immediately went over to the vase and placed the flower next to the white lily.

Caroline tilted her and stared at the man with confusion.

"How could he sleep so long mommy?" She asked innocently.

It has been awhile since they brought him to the hospital. It was two long months of him recovering, but no sign of waking up. He's been in that vegetable state for so long that it amazed Liz that the doctor's haven't pulled the plug yet. They said they have hope. He was recovering nicely besides his unconscious state.

Liz smiled as she started to fluff up his pillows.

"Well sweetie, he just needs some time to get better."

"But he's not hurt anymore," she said in wonder.

Liz smiled at her daughter and walked over to the little girl and crouched to her level. She met her daughter's blue eyes and placed a hand on her small shoulders. "Well sweetie, when someone experienced a traumatic accident, they need to recover...both mentally and physically," she said calmly.

Caroline bit her bottom lip in confusion, her eyebrow scrunching up. She probably had a hard time comprehending. The child, after all, was only seven years old. Liz let out a small breathe and tried another approach.

"Well, maybe he would wake up if he had someone to talk to," Liz said.

Caroline's eyes immediately brightened. "You mean he doesn't want to wake up cuz' he has no one to talk to?" She asked.

Liz giggled at her daughter's innocence, but played along anyways.

"That's exactly right sweetie. Maybe he just needs a friend to talk to," she said.

"Oh! I can be his friend!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Liz smiled and tilted her head. "Of course sweetie."

As the girl excitedly jumped to the man's side, Liz stood up and went towards the doctor's charts.

It read on the title: "Nick Doe".

It makes sense, Liz concluded. The only information that she got from him was his first name. He had no wallet, pocket had been completely empty, void of even cash, but there was one single paper that was crumpled up in his jean pocket. _Nik _had been written on it.

He was now known as the resident's _Nick Doe._

* * *

Author's babbing: I got so fed up of waiting week after week to see the snippets of Klaroline that I finally decide to just say hell with it, I'm just going to write a fanfiction about the two. So here's my first TVD fanfiction. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**His Light**

About the story: A take on…What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him….

**Disclaimer:** Huge fan, but I don't own any of the original plot line or its characters. I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 1

When she first met Nick, she had been eight years old. Well, more like found. She couldn't remember the exact events, but she did remember that it had been a strange day. Her mother surprised her by coming home early from work. When her mother decided to take her to grab pizza, Caroline was even more delighted. Her mom home and pizza! It wasn't even the weekends yet either.

So, when they were making their way back home, they found him. According to her mother, he had been dying when they found him.

Yet, as she peered at his sleeping face, she couldn't believe it to be true.

Caroline shrugged and placed a blue tulip in the vase, replacing the red rose. Every other week, Caroline and her mother had been visiting Nick to see if he would wake up. Nothing had progressed much since they brought him to the hospital. He was still in a coma.

...That had been three years ago. Caroline was eleven years old now. For the longest time, she considered Nick to be her best friend. Although he couldn't respond to her, she continued to talk to him hoping that maybe he was listening. Hoping that maybe her voice was reaching him. She confided him about everything.

Someway and somehow, she would go out of her way to replace these flowers and just talk to him.

Her mother did told her that he needed a friend. He didn't have anyone. He was just a mysterious coma patient with only a crumpled piece of paper that had his name on it. Well, they assumed it was his name anyways. In all the three years that she's been here, she had never seen anyone else visit him as much as Caroline and her mother.

...He must be so lonely.

She smiled and straightened her back. No matter what, she didn't want to give up.

"So yeah, this week I went to my friend Elena, yea that one," she said rolling her eyes, "birthday. She got so many presents! Can you believe that her parents got her a cell phone? I'm so jealous!" She exclaimed, pouting a little bit.

"I mean she's only eleven and was complaining about having to share her presents with her baby brother," she giggled, "I'm so glad I'm an only child."

Her eyes brightened up. "Oh! I wonder if you have any siblings..." As she trailed off, her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Well, if you do, I'm sure they really miss you Nick," she whispered.

* * *

When he first heard her voice, it had been faint. Merely a whisper.

"...I hope you like the orchid I brought you..."

...He thought he was dreaming. It felt that way at first, but when he continued to hear her voice, he knew she was talking to him. However, he couldn't respond back.

He felt like he was floating. He was floating in a void filled with nothing. There was no sound, no light, and he was just still. Yet, her voice continued to enter within his realm. Even if he tried responding, he wasn't able to. Something was compelling him to be still...unconscious.

"Me and my m-My mom and I got into a fight yesterday. She took my Barbie doll away and grounded me in my room because I called her a very bad word. I really didn't know what it meant! I heard Tyler saying it during recess."

He was stuck in this void with several questions that didn't seem to perturb him much. He felt at peace strangely enough.

For the longest time, he was just listening to this child.

"So I made a friend named Bonnie in my class today. She's so awesome. And between you and me, I think she's psychic. She predicted it would rain during recess! And it did!"

...She was filled with abundance of energy that felt endless. When he felt like he was drowning in the silence, it's her voice that kept pulling him back. All he can ever do was listen… He had no will to respond back nor could he move to give her any indication that he was listening.

"My mom won me a white teddy bear at the carnival! You would love it Nick. There was so many rides!"

He felt like she can talk forever even if it's about nothing. When her voice slowly dimmed, he knew she was about to bid him farewell. He always wanted to tell her to not to go and continue to talk to him because she was the only person he can hear. He enjoyed her babbling and always looked forward to her voice. He didn't feel as lonely.

"...Well, I'll see you later okay Nick? Sleep tight," she whispered.

And he always looked forward to this. He felt a light, warm tap on his head. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. He actually felt it and because of that, he was reminded that he was indeed alive.

He wanted to whisper back...

_Goodbye love. Come back soon..._

* * *

Author's babbling: To answer some questions. Klaus is still going to be a hybrid... and I'll be ruining the whole mystery if I give anything else out.


	3. Chapter 2

**His Light**

**About the story: **A take on…What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him….

**Disclaimer**: Huge fan, but I don't own any of the original plot line or its characters. I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 2

As Caroline placed a nice blue chrysanthemum flower to replace the daffodils, she slumped against her seat.

"So, how have you been Nick?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer her. She smiled faintly. Still, it would be nice to hear something come out of his lips. He sure can sleep though.

She let out a very long, drawn out sigh.

"So...I found out today that my dad was gay..." She started nodding her head, a frown appearing on her lips. Go figure. Everyone was coming out of the closet. "I mean...I don't really discriminate or anything like that, but..." She paused looking towards the bed sheets that covered Nick's body.

She closed her eyes and tried to steady in her tears. Caroline decided that she cried enough the past week. She didn't need another waterfall session especially in front of her best friend. He was going to think she was a crybaby...

"My mom and dad..." She confessed in a defeated tone, "Their separating."

They thought she was old enough to understand what it meant to be homosexual. She was still having trouble what all of that meant. They thought she was mature enough to be able to handle this. Well, isn't she? They though that even when the separation was happening that little Caroline would be okay. She was...wasn't she?

* * *

"It's funny really. I thought it was hilarious when I found out that my dad was interested in guys like me," she forced out a laugh.

There was pain. He can tell though her voice. She wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.

"I mean it isn't so bad. Now we can relate...somewhat..." Caroline said. Her voice began to break. He wanted so badly to reach out to her. What child would be happy about that? Though it might be selfish, no child would want to see their parents living in a different house. They would never want to see their parents with any other person but their 'dad' or 'mom'.

He had to admit that there were times that she did cried to him about other things such as fighting with her best friend, being bullied by her peers, and even cry about her parents. Yet, he felt, as she broke down crying, that this situation had traumatized her.

"Honestly though, Nick, I don't want to see them separated. They belong together!" She wailed, "This isn't fair!" Her voice continued to shake.

"I just wish that this didn't have to happen. It sucks," she said softly.

There was just so much pain in her voice. Nick wasn't even too sure what he can do if he could respond. "He's my dad and she's my mom. They belong together right? My mom always said that they created me out of love...and now that they're separating...Do they even love me anymore?" She asked.

_Of course, sweetheart. _

He wanted to assure her and stop the insecurities that was plagueing her mind at that moment. He wanted to tell her that her parents will always love her regardless of their divorce. Yet, he couldn't understand at all himself. He wondered himself...Did he have parents? Are they unhappy like Caroline's mother and father? Are they in love? Did they love him..? Suddenly, he felt a huge weight against his chest. He was dreading what memories he might recover once he leaves this darkness. If he ever leaves, that is.

"So... I'm sorry that I'm babbling like this...I just don't know if I can talk to Bonnie or Elena. I mean Bonnie might understand. Her mother was never there. Elena has always had her parents. They love each other and they love her and her brother. I don't know," Caroline rambled, "Am I not good enough for them?"

_No. You complete them, love. _

There was a sniffing sound as he continued to listen to cry. "I want them to be happy, but why can't they be happy together. Is it because of me? Do I need to leave the picture? I don't know Nick! I just don't anymore!" She exclaimed.

"What can I do?" She asked. And he knew for a fact that she wasn't expecting an answer.

_Everything will be okay Caroline. I promise. _

If only he can tell her that himself.


	4. Chapter 3

His Light

**About the story**: A take on…What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him….

**Disclaimer: **Huge fan, but I don't own any of the original plot line or its characters. I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 3

This time it was a yellow buttercup that replaced the pink asters. She was running out of flower choices and her mother was starting to become reluctant to bring her over to the flower shop. She didn't know why. Her mother had been distancing herself from Nik for a while now, almost as if she's pretending he didn't exist. No...That couldn't be it. Her mom was the one who saved him in the first place, so there was no reason for it.

It wasn't the focus of her attention, however, as she fluffed Nik's pillow for him.

"Hey Nik, how are you?"

Of course there was no response as he continued to sleep away. She wished she could do that sometimes, but she was expected to always be on time to everything. She did have a perfect attendance award for that past 3 years running now.

"Well, I got you a yellow buttercup this time to replace the pink asters. You probably don't really like pink do you? Most guys don't anyways," she said, musing a little bit about it.

Shrugging it off, Caroline smiled and went to the curtains. She pulled the blinds and let the morning sun shine off Nik's bed, bathing him in a soft glow. It was an early Saturday, but as usually, as meticulous and punctual as Caroline was, she comes early to spend her morning with him. While most children sit at home and watch Saturday morning cartoons, Caroline came to the hospital to come visit Nik...and watch her Saturday morning cartoons there at the hospital.

She claimed her comfy seat once again next to Nik's bedside and took the remote next to his head. No one was making use of it anyways, so she took advantage and clicked on the power button. Flipping through the channels, she stopped at a particular cartoon.

_"So, Ferb, what do you want to do today?" _

Caroline giggled as she watched Perry snuck off into his secret hideout. She looked towards Nik and smiled.

"I wonder if you were awake, what we would be doing today. It's a really nice day out too," she whispered, "Wish you were able to enjoy it with me."

* * *

He wasn't able to hear anything that Caroline was listening too, but he imagined it was something that amused her. All he heard were her soft giggles and her whispered words.

_Wish you were able to enjoy it with me.._

He felt warm as an uplifting feeling came from within him. She says the sweetest things sometimes even without realizing it.

_"If only I could see what you're seeing Caroline."_

"You know...If I had a giant action-figured tree house, I'd go over to Matt's and Tyler's place and just show off," She giggled, "It would show them for not allowing girls in their club house. Stupid boys," she muttered in a pouting tone.

She made a sound of contemplation before he felt something next to him. He felt something tickling his ear and suddenly.

"You're not like that are you?"

He can feel her whispering in his right ear, and he assumed the tickling sensation had been a strand of her hair. He was either surprised or ecstatic or maybe both.

She suddenly pulled back. "No, you're not. I bet you're the best gentleman in the world," she proclaimed proudly, "Like a prince."

He mentally chuckled at that. Sometimes, oh special Caroline, goes in this little story of hers' about who he was. It was quite adorable, almost as if she's giving him a story of his own. She was giving him an identity. In her eyes, he was a prince from a long distant land that had been betrayed by his people and ended up vulnerable so he had to leave and ended up in Mystic Falls where he fell into a magical trap where he was forever destined to sleep until, alas, by true love's kiss, he'd be able to wake up.

Nik didn't know who he was, so he wished her story was true. If he could be her prince, a prince in her dreams and imaginations, he would not want to be anybody else.

Still, he can feel it in her voice that Caroline was growing up. He gave up counting the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years that he's been in this state. However, he just wished that she didn't have to grow up so fast. He didn't want her idea of him to disappear into a memory.

If he could...he'd be her prince.


	5. Chapter 4

His Light

**About the story:** A take on…What if Klaus had always been there throughout Caroline's life before all the craziness happened? Then he suddenly vanishes without a trace, not one soul with a single memory of him….

**Disclaimer:** Huge fan, but I don't own any of the original plot line or its characters. I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline wasn't sure what she was thinking when she brought Elena and Bonnie to the hospital. They started doubting that Nik existed and she was getting angry at that. Of course he exists!

_"Look guys! I got this flower for Nik!" She exclaimed as she came around Elena's backyard. They were sitting underneath the tree _

_"Oh. You mean you're imaginary friend?" Bonnie asked in a teasing tone. _

_Caroline pouted. "I told you! He's not imaginary. He's my best friend and I tell him everything." _

_Bonnie and Elena looked at each other with a knowing look as Caroline started to frown. _

_"Caroline, sweetie," Elena started as she put her homework down, "We've been really concerned for a while about this 'Nik' character. You talk about him a lot, but we've never met him." She looked at Elena and looked back down at her white flower her mother got for her at the flower shop. She was heading to the hospital today to see him by herself. _

_Bonnie was next to "convince" her. "It's alright Caroline. We are a little too old to be having imaginary friends now and you have us. You don't need 'Nik' anymore. We're your best friends now remember," she said in a determined voice. _

_Now they were starting to piss her off. Best friend or not, she wasn't going to let them talk about Nik as if he's not real. Her mother was already starting to treat him as if he's invisible; she wasn't going to take crap from them either. _

_Elena, who seemed to sense the rising temper within Caroline, thought of an idea, "Well, um," She stuttered, "Ah...If you says he's real, why don't you show him to us?" She asked with a smile of encouragement, "I mean it's about time you introduce us to your first best friend right."_

_Bonnie, who rolled her eyes at Elena who just glared back. They were giving her a chance to prove to them that he was real. She sighed mentally. Why in the world does she need to prove anything? He IS real. _

_A little frustrated that her friends didn't believe her, Caroline owed it to them for being her friends, to prove them otherwise._

_"Fine, come with me to the hospital today and I'll show you." _

So here they were, on the elevator with Caroline's babysitter. Her babysitter was a very nonchalant, unaware teenage girl. She knew of Caroline's visits to Nik and was used to it. Caroline didn't talk to her babysitter Betty all that often. The babysitter always had her earphones plugged into her ear all the time so it was hard to converse, but the benefit of having her so indifferent was the fact that she was able to talk to Nik all the time without being interrupted or eavesdropped on.

As they neared the room, Caroline paused.

What if they were right? What if he was imaginary? What if he was a figment of her imagination all this time and her mother knew that it was just her mind running wild, but didn't want to crush her heart? Maybe that explains the distance Liz was making between herself and _Nik. _Maybe that explains why her babysitter never talked to him. They were just humoring a little girl.

Oh. My. God.

Her eyes widened.

"Come on Caroline. Show him to us," Bonnie urged.

She gulped. Closing her eyes to get her bearings and head straight, Caroline let out a small breathe. No. He was real. He wasn't imaginary. She was too old for that stuff. Caroline knew who she was talking about.

Clenching her fist, she walked towards the door and opened it. As they walked in, Caroline froze as she stared at the clean, already made bed.

..._Nik? _

She felt as if her heart was broken to pieces. He was sleeping right there yesterday...She was sure of it. He wasn't imaginary. He wasn't.

"Caroline...?" Elena asked, concern etched in her voice.

She stared at the bed, a little scared. He was real. She knew he was.

"I knew it," Bonnie said as she sighed a little.

Caroline turned to her friend. She felt like breaking down.

"Nik was here! He was!" She exclaimed, her frustration getting the best of her.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look.

Elena stepped up and placed a hand on Caroline's right shoulder. "It's alright sweetie. Everyone goes through this phase. Jeremy had a imaginary friend for a while. You remember Bob right?"

Caroline shook her head violently as she stepped away from Elena. "He's real Elena! I'm not making him up," she said as tears rushed down her face. She was breaking down, but at this point, she didn't care. Her bestest friend was gone.

"Come on Caroline. Just face the facts here. Nik was all in your head. He wasn't real okay? Just accept it and move on," Bonnie said trying to make her see reason. She knew that Bonnie didn't mean harm, but she was callous with her words.

She looked at Elena and Bonnie with hurt. They didn't believe. As she turned to Betty, she noticed the girl looking around in confusion as well.

"Maybe he wasn't real after all," she heard Betty mutter.

Caroline clenched her fist on her side, tears just cascading down her cheek. She didn't want to believe it. Her friend was real even if he was just sleeping. He was listened to her and his presence made her feel happy when her days were going bad.

Elena sighed as she ran a hand through the back of her head. "Care, please don't cry," she said.

She hiccupped and brought her arm to her eyes. She wasn't able to stop the tears from falling. She didn't want to accept that her friend was gone. She didn't.

"I-I want to go home," she finally muttered. All she wanted do now was curl up in her room and cry.

* * *

Silence.

...Nik had a dreadful feeling that something was not right.

* * *

"Yea, this new room should be good," the doctor stated as he stared at the coma patient.

Nik Doe. He's been with them for the longest time now and yet, he showed no sign of waking up. The plug and the IV that connected to his body were the only things that are keeping him alive as he sleeps. Due to Liz, the sheriff's persistence did the doctor continued to delay pulling the plug. Yet, with no money or health coverage for this mysterious patient, he wasn't sure how long they'd be able to keep him.

Years had gone by and he still hasn't woken up from his sleep. He was at his wits end with figuring why this patient wasn't awake yet. They had to change his room because there were patients that needed the room.

"Inform Sheriff Forbes' about his new quarters," he told the nurse as he looked at the charts. There were no sustaining injuries and Nik was completely healed, so why?


End file.
